nowhereboysfandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Ferne
*Witch |relative=*Oscar *Cathy *Ken |friend=*Ellen O'Donnell *Andy Lau *Sam Conte *Jake Riles *Oscar Ferne *Phoebe Hartley *Roland Murphy *Roland Murphy |enemy=*Alice Hartley *Restoring Demon *Alice Hartley |counterpart= |magic=Formerly |element=Fire |first=Episode 1 |last=''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' |actor=*Dougie Baldwin *Jesse Banda |voice actor= }} Felix Ferne is a male goth who lives in the Real World. Early in his teenage years, Felix and his brother Oscar were climbing a tree, and Felix urged his brother to climb higher. However, his brother slipped which lead to his paralysis. Felix decided to cast an Unmaking Spell during a school excursion to the Bremin forest; however, this lead to him and his friends Andy Lau,Sam Conte, and Jake Riles to be transported to an Alternate World where their existence is rendered void. In that world, Felix learned that he has the elemental power of fire. Personality Felix is often portrayed as a "goth" who believes in magic. He comes off as being sarcastic and unsociable, and is fairly intelligent. He is best friends with Ellen in the Real World, and later builds the confidence to ask her out on a date. He has a close relationship with his brother Oscar, in both universes. He is stubborn, and seems to want to help his friends as much as possible; insisting that he switch out for Andy in the second season. Biography Incident Felix and his brother Oscar were climbing a tree in their back yard. Felix, being higher up in the tree, encouraged Oscar to climb higher, telling him they could see the whole of Bremin from up there. However Oscar slipped and fell several meters to the ground. The incident left Oscar crippled, restricting him to a wheelchair. Felix became heavily guilt ridden believing the fall to be his fault. Excursion to the forest On May 3rd, 2013, Felix was playing his electric guitar, much to his dad's annoyance. After talking with his rather stressed family, he walked to school with his best friend, Ellen O'Donnell. At the forest, he was paired up with Jake Riles, Andy Lau and Sam Conte, much to Ellen's dismay. He ended up receiving many insults from Jake throughout the trip. During the walk, Felix had the others follow him on what he said was a shortcut, ignoring Andy's feeble protests against stepping off the path. As the group eventually reached a high cliff, by which time his sense of direction had been brought into question, Felix stepped out onto the edge to see if he could spot any of the other students below. When he saw nothing but wild forest, he decided to consult the map again to see exactly where they were: Unexpectedly a sudden burst of wind swept over him, losing both the map and his footing. As his balance failed him and he began to fall forwards, the other boys rushed forward to try and keep him from falling, only for them to slide on what suddenly had become very unstable ground. They all slipped over the edge, rolling down the hill and landed in the grassy ground below. Neither of them were hurt, but all of them greatly upset to find that both the map and much of their proviant having gone missing in the fall. As they began walking, intent on reuniting with their peers and get back to the assignment before somebody beat them to it, they eventually decided to set up camp as darkness fell over the woods. For most of the night, they sat around a campfire, contemplating on their predicament. In a failed attempt to cheer everybody up, Felix played his song to the other boys, while explaining what happened to a rugby team when they crashed in the Andes and ultimately led to cannibalism, which nobody took too seriously except Andy. The following morning, they packed their things and headed off, hoping to find their way out of the woods when all of a sudden, a freak tornado descended from the grey sky, forcing the boys to make a run for it to save their lives. He and the rest of the boys found their way home. Felix met his brother who, much to Felix's surprise, could walk! His excitement was cut short when he found Oscar could no longer remember him. Return to Real World When Felix returned, he told Ellen that he "really" missed her while he was away. He soon discovered that he suddenly had the ability to control fire. He immediately became suspicious of Alice's return coinciding with theirs, but initially dismissed it as the talisman did nothing to indicate any danger. At the same time, he had to deal with Andy, who was determined to reveal the truth about magic to the world. During the interview, an emotional Jake caused the ground to shake, making all the boys realize they now had elemental powers. Felix demonstrated his own power by casting a ball of fire with his hand. Andy became jealous of Felix, when he saw Ellen with Felix together and in an attempt to win her over tried using his magic but failed, ultimately embarrassing himself instead. In a fit he ran off and used a spell trying to control his power, however, Andy disappeared. Felix, Jake and Sam were the suspects of Andy's disappearance. Search for Andy Felix later discovered that Ellen was the new water element and told her the truth. He told Ellen that when he was lost with Jake, Andy, and Sam, he thought about her everyday. He then kissed her, and started a relationship with Ellen. New Elements Battling Alice Investigating the lair Discovering a Book of Shadows During the beginning of the film the audience sees Felix, Ellen and Oscar rummaging though old scrolls and books until after Felix inadvertently sets a nearby book on fire and Ellen extinguished it with a small storm cloud which seeped though a plank of wood on the ground which made Felix suspicious so he easily gained access to the removable plank which revealed a large blanket which had a rather old book inside it which turned out to be the Book Of Shadows. Battle against Chaos After getting themselves sorted out, the quad of teenage boys begin to return to their daily life but after using the spell of separation which split the talisman into four pieces which inadvertently summoned the chaos sigil in the form of Tegan the embodiment of chaos and destruction. After realising that the girls had somehow managed to wield elemental powers which made the boys very suspicious and they believed all the trouble was directly because of Tegan who had just arrived at Bremin High School And since she had arrived a series of ridiculous events including attacks by restoring demons which raised serious concerns. After failing to confront and send Tegan to another dimension and also being bested by the girls who were seemingly under some kind of possessive trance, but after Ellen explained to Andy that Tegan had a rather weird interest for the book of shadows which gave the boys all the info they needed to attempt to gain the help of Bear and the other guardians ( Phoebe and Alice ) so they could stop the chaotic teen from causing more damage and destruction. After Oscar is confronted by his father Ken Ferne who sees a picture which illustrates the chaos symbol he and Oscar head to the lair in Bremin High School from which they find Felix, Ellen , Andy and Jake who are viewing a spell embodied in a wall and after Ken explains that he had once dueled Tegan about 30 years before with a powerful spell which had a bad catch which was the sacrifice of their elemental powers which they reluctantly agreed to use in an effort to stop their most powerful foe. Soon enough after Sam had saved Bear, Phoebe and Alice from a trap in Negative Space, he alongside Phoebe headed to assist the others and then the battle was one as the four boys fended off shadow beings whilst simultaneously chanting the spell that Ken had made and After realising that they needed spirit to rejoin all the broken shards of the talisman which they did successfully with Oscar’s help which negated the wormhole and reversed all the damage done by Tegan who had become extremely annoyed and even commented about why they wouldn’t let her have some “ Fun ” and just the four attempted to send Tegan back to Negative Space, Bear emerges from another portal and retrieves the talisman and then stops Tegan from being teleported back to Negative Space and then he explains to the boys and everyone else that he was the one who had separated himself from his sister who had felt betrayed and since bear had become the Guardian he had neglected Tegan which caused her to become even more powerful and depressed but after the two exchange words they embrace and return to Negative Space. Legacy Years after he and the other boys' disappearance into the Alternate World, a student at Bremin High named Ben Ripley wanted to continue Felix's journey and looked to assemble a new group of Nowhere Boys. Additionally, Jesse Banda, who attended the school at the same period, created a musical called Lost in the Forest, detailing a perspective of their disappearance. In the Empty World, these Nowhere Boys — including Banda and an alternate Ripley, along with Luke Hamill, Nicco Pandelis and Heath Buckland — discovered the secret lair which Felix's father Ken had built, along with his Book of Shadows and in it, the original adventure. ''Lost in the Forest'' Felix Ferne was portrayed by Jesse Banda in the Bremin High musical, Lost in the Forest. Powers and abilities Having the element of fire, Felix possessed the power to create fire balls from his hands. He could also Light flames with just a wave of his hand and manipulate light. He was also capable of casting spells by utilizing the elemental powers of the others with his talisman. Felix also had deep knowledge of magic having done extensive research on the matter. Trivia *Felix appeared to have a body odor problem. **In Season 1, Jake stated that Felix needed to get some deodorant but Felix defended himself stating that they had just ate rubbish. **In Season 2, he appeared to have become conscious of the issue and was shown using deodorant. *Felix constantly raised his observation of Sam being stupid. Behind the scenes Felix Ferne was portrayed by Dougie Baldwin in Seasons One and Two of Nowhere Boys, along with the film, Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows. His likeliness was used in episodes of Two Moons Rising. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys'' novel * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: New Year's Eve mini episode'' * * * * * * * *''Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Felix's Guitar.png|"Earth, Fire, Water, Air......" Interrupted.png|Felix attempting to play his music to Oscar before he's interrupted. Ellen_and_Felix.png|Ellen and Felix. Killer_Storm.png|Felix, along with Jake, Sam and Andy, looking up at the storm he had accidentally brewed. Decoy is an essential element.png|Andy and Felix prepare to steal some Chinese take-out. Felix's fire ball.png|Felix generates a fireball. Felix's Locker.png|Roland searches in Felix's locker. Dracula runs from holy water.png|Felix runs from Dylan... Felix water bombed.png|...and gets hit by a water bomb. Tracking Spell.png|Felix casts the Tracking Spell to try and find Andy. Repelling Spell.png|Felix casts the Repelling Spell against the Restoring Demon. Bring him down.png|Felix demands Alice bring Oscar down from the tree. FELIX IS ON FIRE!.gif|Felix using his power of fire. References